


Just One Night

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Not Your Typical Love Story, One Night Stands, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only meant to be just one night. A single night of passion and then I'd never see you again. Unfortunately, Fate made other plans. Apparently it has a cruel sense of humor. But don't think I'm just going to fall head over heels for you. This isn't some stupid fairy tale... reality would never be that kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He's long since lost count of how many time he's been here. This situation is nothing new to him and, if he's honest, he's long since gotten used to it.

Matsukawa tries to ignore Hanamaki. His eyes are too focused on a young woman sitting over at the bar. She's an attractive girl and appears to be about their age, though sometimes appearances can be deceiving.

She looks like she's alone, but a girl that looked like that couldn't possibly be single. The mysterious girl sits there, drinking what appears to be some sort of fruity drink, if the pinkish color is any indication. There's a halfhearted smile on her face as the bartender chats with her, but her eyes stay on her drink where she keeps poking at with her straw.

He wants to talk to her; to go up and start a conversation, but he already knows how that would end. He's not like his old teammate Oikawa; he can't just look at a girl and have her just throw herself at him. He's not like Hanamaki either; he's not the kind of guy of guy who can walk up to someone so easily even when he knows that he'll be rejected.

“Just go talk to her already,” his best friend repeats for what's probably the hundredth time tonight.

Matsukawa stares down at the table. He knows there's no chance of anything happening. Hanamaki probably know that too, but that's not going to stop him from encouraging his best friend to make a move.

Before he has a chance to say anything, the seat next to the girl opens up. The guy who'd previously been sitting there stood up and left with some girl who'd been on the other side of him. Apparently she really had come here alone. That was actually kind of sad, but for Matsukawa and Hanamaki, it was a good sign.

“Would you look at that... she's alone,” Hanamaki said, nodding towards the girl Matsukawa had been staring at for the past hour. “Here's your chance.”

The former middle blocker shook his head. “You know she wouldn't be interested.”

“No, I don't.” Hanamaki gave his best friend a nudge. If he didn't already have a girlfriend, then he'd go talk to her himself; but he did, so he wasn't going to give up until he'd forced Matsukawa to at least give it a try. “Destiny is calling you and telling you to get off your ass and make a move already.”

As easy as it was for Hanamaki to say that, it wasn't that easy for Matsukawa to do. But no matter how many times he claimed it was pointless, his best friend never gave up on it. He even went so far as to get some random woman, nearly earning Hanamaki a nice punch in the face from her boyfriend, to try and talk him up and get him feeling more confident.

After some time, Hanamaki finally got through. But there was still one problem: Matsukawa lacked the courage to actually approach her. Of course, there was an easy remedy for that.

As the two boys were busy fixing that, a man started to approach the woman. It's clear that she doesn't want to talk to him and he's getting too pushy. Matsukawa's eyes shift upwards just in time to see it.

One last shot of something strong is all he needed to find his courage.


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I'm actually pretty fond of our little main character. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you guys would let me know what you think of her.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up wasn't the nasty little hangover headache. It wasn't the fact that I was completely naked with only a light, but surprisingly soft and cozy blanket covering me. It wasn't even the blindingly bright sunlight streaming in through the window right to my face. No, it was the arm that was lazily draped around my waist.

My memory of the night before was almost nonexistent. I knew that I'd gone out drinking alone last night to take my mind off of things, but I didn't remember even talking to anyone besides the bartender. Even then that was just the usual chatter you'd hear with any drinker and a good bartender.

Slowly and carefully I sat up in bed, instinctively closing my eyes and bringing up a hand to massage my aching head. I don't even need to look to see that this isn't my apartment. If I couldn't remember the night before, then I was clearly too messed up to tell anyone how to help me get back home.

This was nothing new to me. In fact, I'd lost count of how many times I've woken up in some guy's bed after a night of fruity cocktails. Thankfully for my sake, I was always in it enough to remember protection. The last thing I needed was to get knocked up by some random guy I met at a bar, whose face and name I can't even remember.

I guess you could say I was a slut. Don't get me wrong, I choose to live this way and I don't think of it as a bad thing at all. Sure, there's a severe lack of romance, but when had that ever done me any good? In fact, I'd say romance and love has only ever screwed me over in life and I'm not eager to to get those same wounds remade.

Slipping out of bed, I was careful not to wake my peacefully sleeping partner. The last thing I need right now is for him to wake up and start talking about seeing me again after this. Or worse, making me breakfast and trying to keep me from leaving right away. This wasn't some shoujo manga or some stupid romantic comedy... he would never see me again after this. It's just how I do things: no strings attached.

It doesn't take long to locate my clothes tossed off in a pile near his dresser. It's quite a relief to have them all in one place and not have to hunt everything down... I'm still sore about losing my favorite black lacy bra once because I couldn't find it one morning that I'd woken up in some guy's bed.

Though I must admit, losing my favorite bra was much better than that time I woke in bed with two naked men and a goat. And before you ask, I have no intentions of ever telling anyone that story, so don't ask. That will go with me to my grave.

As I pulled on the last of my clothing, I couldn't help but feel a little curious about last night's partner. I slowly approached the bed and leaned over to get a good look.  
He wasn't anything spectacular. Decent height, decent weight, hair that was cute but messy... All in all, he was cute. Sure, he was nowhere near as gorgeous as the famous Toru Oikawa that all the girls used to fawn over back in high school, but he wasn't ugly or anything.

The mystery man looked like he'd probably have a nice sort of personality. He'd probably be that type to make me breakfast and slyly try to convince me to go out on a date with him. That thought made me grateful that I'd woken before him.

Finally having seen enough, I left his bedroom. As I made my way down the hall, I noted two of the open doors. One was the bathroom, the other was a bedroom. It was messy, just like I'd expect a guy's room to be. The owner of the room wasn't even here. He'd either left early or never came home. Probably wanted to let his roommate get laid without having to hear it and found himself somewhere else to stay for the night.

As I made my way out, I started to think that it might not be so bad waking up in this apartment again. I shook my head, scolding myself for such a thought. Love and relationships certainly weren't something I was looking for in my life. I was a single girl living a single life and that's how it was going to stay.


	3. Not Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, there is a reason why I don't say what it is. You'll find out next chapter or the one after. Also, our little Kazumi doesn't remember Mattsun's name. All she remembers is what happened in the last chapter.

It wasn't possible. There was absolutely no way.

I stared down in shock at the papers in my hand. There was no way it could even be possible. Dr. Fujiyama had to be wrong. She had to be. It couldn't have been true. I was just a little sick, that was all.

Glaring at the papers one more time, I tossed them onto the coffee table and laid back on the couch. It... it couldn't be possible... With a sigh, I put my arm over my eyes, blocking out the light.

I was careful. I've always been very careful to take care of myself. Sure, maybe I drank more than what was healthy, but that was the worst. Even in my most drunken states, I was careful about anything and everything I did.

So why now? Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

Too frustrated to think about anything else right now, I quickly sat back up. Cursing under my breath and growling in annoyance, I scooped the papers back up. If by some cruel freak twist of fate this was really happening, I'd better read and do as this little packet of papers told me.

Skimming through it, the conversation from merely hours before played through my head.

 

“ _It can't be possible,” I'd said, staring down at my slightly trembling hands. She had to be wrong._

_Dr. Fujiyama shook her head. “Whether you believe it's possible or not doesn't matter.” Her voice had a bit of a cold edge to it. While it seemed a bit harsh, she knew it was probably the best way for her to handle this. “The test results aren't going to change just because you refuse to believe what they are clearly saying.”_

“ _But it's physically impossible!” No matter how I looked at it, there was no logical way that it could be true. And yet, these tests were foolproof; what they showed were facts. Sure, they were facts that I hated, but there was no changing them._

_Dr. Fujiyama sighs. She flips through some papers and pulls out a small packet. On the top right she scribbled out something and handed it to me. “You'll be needing this.”_

 

Now I stared down at the pretty blue ink on the top right corner. _January 13._ That date just so happened to fall on a Friday. Friday the 13th and it was supposed to be an important day for me to remember. If that wasn't some sick joke from fate, then I was secretly a long lost Russian princess.

My cell phone rings with a familiar tone, distracting me for just a brief moment. I already know who it is without even having to look; that particular song was used for one person and one person only. Tossing down the papers, I answered my phone.

“About time, Kazumi!” the voice on the other side laughs. Sayo Miyamoto has been by best friend for years. We met back in middle school and ended up going to the same high school and later one the same university as well. “Geez! What's had you so busy that you can't even spare a minute to talk with your bestie?”

A small smile formed on my lips despite my internal freaking out. “Sorry Sayo,” I apologized; I really hadn't meant to avoid her for the past couple weeks, but it sort of just happened. “Some things just came up.”

“Excuses, excuses.” She laughed a little before asking something that I already knew that she would. “So you're free tomorrow night, right?” Sayo already knew that I was. On Fridays I worked in the earlier hours, while on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, I had classes in the morning, meaning I worked in the evenings if I was working that day. I always had Saturdays and Sundays off. It was the only real free time I had to take care of things.

I just rolled my eyes. “You already know I am, so why don't you just ask already?”

I could hear her take a deep breath. “Will you pretty please go on a double date with me and Makki?” Sayo asked in an almost irresistibly cute voice. “Makki and I don't have another couple to go out with.”

“You're forgetting that I don't have a boyfriend nor do I have any interest in acquiring one.”

“You don't have to.” Now I was surprised. What could Sayo be thinking now? “Makki has a single friend and-”

I cut her off immediately. “Stop. Are you trying to set me up with one of his desperate friends?”

“Mattsun isn't desperate,” she said a bit defensively. I was willing to bet she'd never even met the guy before and was only defending him because he was one of her boyfriend's best friends. “And I hear he's pretty cute, so maybe you'll like him.” Called it. She's never met the guy.

“I'm not shallow,” I said in mock offense. “Just because I don't want anything serious doesn't mean that I only care about looks.”

“Not what I meant.” If one listened hard enough, you could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “I'll bet you two will get along great. Even if you don't date him, the two of you could hang out so that Makki and I have someone to do double dates with. So, pretty please? With chocolate and strawberries?”

As much as I wanted to refuse, it was really hard to do. This was something she'd been asking me ever since things started to get serious between her and her boyfriend. Of course, every time she asked, it seemed to be a different guy, so it wasn't like she was just trying to play matchmaker.

I opened my mouth to refuse, but then I realized something: a night out just might be what I needed to get today's events off of my mind, even for just a little bit.

“I'll do it."

 


	4. Double Date

“I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, you know.”

Currently my best friend was digging through my closet after insisting that she pick out what I would wear out tonight. “I don't want you looking too good or Makki will spend the whole night staring at you and not me!”

It took all I had to not roll my eyes at that. “You're his girlfriend, so he's going to be on his best behavior in hopes that he gets a little action after dinner.” Chuckling a little to myself, I continued with my current task: painting my nails. Surprisingly, I had yet to- “Damn it...” Yeah, I totally just jinxed myself by saying I hadn't messed up yet.

“Yeah, but your boobs are bigger than mine,” Sayo pouted, still digging through my clothes. I, on the other hand, was busy fixing my messed up nail.

“My boobs are normal sized.”

I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was frowning. She was unlucky enough to a bit small chested and had been picked on a bit for it back in high school. That stopped the second I found out and got involved though. Even so, she's been pretty self-conscious about it ever since.

“Oh! Speaking of boobs...” Springing up from my bed and grabbing a little bag from the top of my dresser, I tossed it at Sayo. “Tell your boyfriend he can thank me later.”

A look of confusion appeared on her face, but it quickly faded once she looked inside. It was a nice little set of matching lace undergarments. I'd originally intended to buy them for myself, but the store had been sold out of my size. When I had seen that they had Sayo's size and that the bra in her size was a push-up one, I knew it was perfect for her... and her precious Makki too.

“Makki thanks you.”

 

“You're sure I look okay?” Sayo asked for probably the thousandth time. “Maybe I should just wear my contacts....”

Her hand reached into her purse and I slapped it. “For the millionth time you look good with glasses.” Slowly she pulled her hand back. It was a rare occurrence for me to see her wearing her contacts, so it was a shock to hear that her boyfriend had never once seen her wearing glasses. “Don't worry so much. You look great, like you always do.”

We met up with the boys outside the little restaurant. However, the second I saw them, I was in for quite a shock.

“Makki!” Sayo called out, waving. Two figures turned and waved back. One had light, almost pinkish hair. The other had dark, messy hair. He was also tall and looked very familiar. And the only time a guy I don't know looks familiar is when I've screwed around with him.

My heart leaped into my throat. Please tell me that the messy haired guy wasn't Makki... If I slept with my best friend's boyfriend, I don't know what I'd do... Even better question: what would I do to him for cheating?

Thankfully my fears were calmed when Sayo embraced the light haired guy. She let him go and then gestured to me. “This is Kazumi Ohkawa, my eternal best friend.” As the two boys looked my way, their eyes widened. However, they didn't say anything, so I keep quiet as well. Sayo pointed at the lighter haired boy. “My darling Takahiro Hanamaki, or as I like calling him, Makki.” She then gestured to the messy haired one. “And his best friend... I forget his name but we call him Mattsun.”

“Issei Matsukawa,” he said. As I expected, his name sounded familiar too, though I couldn't remember ever hearing it. In fact, I didn't even remember seeing him at all the night before I woke up in bed with him. Or I at least assumed they were the same guy.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, though I paid little attention to the conversation that was going on around me. My mind was busy elsewhere. Even if this was supposed to have been a distraction, it was doing little to take my mind off of the information I'd learned only yesterday, so I merely spent the night mindlessly poking at my food that I didn't even feel like eating.

“Kazumi... Kazumi!” Sayo's frustrated voice snapped me from my daze. “Geez, what's with you? I haven't seen you this moody since your last boyfriend dumped you back in high school.”

This wasn't something I wanted to get into right now. As much as I loved and trusted her, I didn't feel like I could tell her yet. “It's nothing.” I didn't look her in the eye. For her, that would be sign number one that something was wrong.

The two boys, whose names I can't really remember, chose to stay out of it. Sayo, unfortunately wasn't giving up. “It's never nothing with you,” she counters without hesitation. “You're acting all... not like you.” As much as I wanted to deny it, she was right. “You're not even drinking and I have never seen you turn down the chance to except for when you're working the next morning.”

My fist tightened a bit. She's very clearly not going to drop it. Letting out a sigh, I decided to tell her. I'd have to tell her sooner or later anyway and she'd be upset if I didn't tell her about it right away. “I'm pregnant.”


	5. Figuring It All Out

It seemed like the entire room went silent, awkwardly silent. Obviously it didn't, but our little group certainly went quiet.

“You're kidding!” Sayo looked like she couldn't make up her mind to be in shock or to be excited about it. She settles on the latter and then it shifts into a look of concern. “But... who?”

“Do you seriously think I know?” I couldn't help the way my voice shook a little as I said it. This was something serious and I was freaking out, though I didn't let it show.

Sayo knew that I was telling the truth when I said I had no idea. She knew how I was and that I fooled around a lot, especially whenever I was drinking. It's not like I did it all the time though, maybe only once or twice a month. On rare occasions, maybe there would be a third time. “You really have no idea?”

All I could do was shake my head. This shouldn't have even been possible. Okay, so maybe I should have been on birth control or something, but that was a lot more expensive than condoms if you didn't have sex more than a couple times a month. Riskier, but also a lot cheaper overall. Plus I was pretty sure alcohol would mess with the effectiveness, so it would have just been a waste.

“Well...” Sayo's eyes lit up with an idea. “When are you supposed to be due? I mean, if we can count back to about when it happened, we could probably narrow it down a bit.”

To be honest, I didn't think it was possible to figure it out who the father was. It was rare for me to even remember a guy after screwing around with him, so figuring out which idiot hadn't been careful would be next to impossible. “January 13th.”

“So that would mean it happened around mid April. Most likely.” Sayo grinned at me. “So who was Mr April?”

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at the ridiculous nickname. In April there was only one time because a lot of people had gotten sick at work, so I'd gotten stuck filling in on days that I would normally have had off. And unfortunately, April was the guy who I had no memory of except for waking up in bed with him. Even then I didn't really get that good of a look at him, so I was screwed. And not in the good way.

Before I could answer her though, I noticed Hanamaki nudge his friend out of the corner of my eye. What was his name again? I want to say Hajime... The two boys shared a hushed conversation between themselves, but don't look like they intended to tell either of us.

“I don't really remember anything about him,” I quietly admitted, ignoring the two boys. “All I can remember is waking up in his apartment.” From there, I spoke slowly as I tried to recall as much as I could. “It was pretty big apartment... nice... his roommate's room was a mess though...” Doing my best, I tried to summon up a picture of him in my mind. “Tall. He seemed like he was kind of tall and had a sort of athletic type of build. His hair was dark... kind of messy too. Kind of cute. Not nearly as hot as that Oikawa guy you used to go nuts over back in high school, but he was nice looking.”

Hanamaki and his friend flinched a little at the mention of Oikawa. No doubt they knew of him and probably disliked him. Might have even gone to the same high school. Sayo though, didn't seem to notice their reaction.

“Sounds kind of average,” she said, thinking out loud. Sayo then sighs. “That's no help at all...”

I could have easily told her that there was no chance of figuring out who the guy was and I was about to point that out when I noticed Hanamaki elbow his friend. His friend looked up, but avoided making eye contact. “I... might know who it is...” he said, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

“It's Mattsun,” Hanamaki announces before we had a chance to question it, putting a grin on his and Sayo's faces.

Matsukawa though, looked a bit irritated. “You don't know that it's actually me...” he mumbled a bit. “I don't even know for sure if I actually did anything with her. She wasn't there when I woke up, so I just assumed it was just a dream or something...”

“It all makes sense though,” Hanamaki quickly pointed out, making me even more confused than I already had been. “It had to have been sometime in April, right? About mid-April, you failed that one test, remember? So we went out to have a drink or two and you saw some girl sitting all by herself. You kept staring and I kept telling you to go talk to her but you were too much of a coward to do it. Then when you finally did, you two really got along.”

As Hanamaki told the story, little wheels began turning in my mind. All was starting to click into place and a very fuzzy memory of that night began forming. I began to remember some guy getting too pushy about getting with me and since I don't like pushy guys, I'd kept trying to politely tell him to get lost. After awhile some stranger had come up and chased the other guy off. We then got talking; one thing led to another and next I knew, I was waking up in bed with him the next morning.

Sayo, who had been listening and paying close attention to my expressions that I had unknowingly been making, grinned. “Well, now that that's all settled... You want to move with me, Makki?”

The three of us just stared at her in shock. What the hell was that girl thinking? Makki seemed to be the most surprised. The poor guy looked like he really wanted to say no, but felt like he wasn't allowed to. Instead, he had to try and come up with an excuse not to.

“Well, Mattsun can't really afford our place without me...”

It was a pretty pathetic excuse and Sayo wasn't buying it. “Kazumi could move in with him.”

And there's her little scheme. Even an idiot could figure out that she was attempting to set the two of us up. If Hanamaki moved in with Sayo, Matsukawa would need a new roommate. Since I was planning on getting a bigger place and would now need one, it would be good idea. In a way it helped both of us. That didn't mean we liked the idea though.

“That's insane.”

I nodded, agreeing with Matsukawa. “I barely even know this guy! I can't just move in with some stranger!”

“It's crazy,” Hanamaki said, backing the two of us up. However, Sayo's grin didn't fade.

“You two are going to be having a baby together,” she happily pointed out. “Kazumi will be needing a bigger place and with having to take care of a baby, she wouldn't be able to afford one on her own.” Damn Sayo and that scheming brain of hers... “Mattsun 's apartment would be the perfect size for the three of them and this way you could raise the baby together. Besides,” Sayo turned and directed her next words at Hanamaki, “if we moved in together, we could have sex more.”

Bringing sex into it was a low blow. She didn't say that they would, only that they _could._ But that was more than enough to change the look in her boyfriend's eyes. He turned to Matsukawa and put a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck finding a new roommate.”

“Hey!”

“If you don't want her for a roommate, you could always call Oi-”

“No!” Matsukawa nearly shouted, stopping his friend before he could even finish saying the name. “No way in hell am I ever living with that guy. I'd never get a girl again...”

Sayo just laughed to herself. “So let Kazumi be your new roomie.”

My eyes met with Matsukawa's and I could clearly see my own emotions reflected in them. He was feeling the same as I was about this. It was crazy to even consider moving in with someone you'd just met. Okay, maybe we'd actually met almost a month ago and I was going to have his kid, but that still didn't make this okay.

“Sayo, I love you and you're my best friend, but that is an insane idea...”


	6. Not A Date

“Remind me why I'm doing this again?” Hanamaki complained as he picked up another box.

I had to resist the urge to laugh. “Because you want to get laid tonight and your girlfriend is still pissed off about you and Matsukawa going out without telling her about it,” I pointed out, packing some other things into an empty box.

With Hanamaki moving in with Sayo, Matsukawa was left along in his apartment. As nice as it would have been to live alone, it just wasn't possible for him to afford the place on his own. Neither of us were particularly fond of the idea of moving in with someone we barely knew, but he was desperate to not live with his friend Oikawa and I needed someplace a little bigger.

So here we were, packing up my things and moving them. We'd taken care of Hanamaki's things last weekend, but until today, we hadn't had a chance to move mine yet.

“It's not like I actually did anything... I even stayed at her place that night.”

Sayo had been quite upset with him about that night that he and Matsukawa had gone out. Apparently Hanamaki had never told her anything about it, other then the fact that he'd had a couple drinks with his best friend. He'd stayed at her place that night, but hadn't told her he full story of why he'd all of a sudden want to stay the night.

“Yes, but it's the fact that you didn't tell her that's what happened.”

“That actually matters?”

“To women? Of course.”

“Hey, not all of us are like that,” I pointed out, slightly offended to have been placed into that category. Just because a majority of women cared about little things like that, it didn't mean all of us did.

Matsukawa, however, did not look like he believed me. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. I happen to not care so much about that sort of thing.” Packing the last few things into the final box, I passed it off to my new roommate. “Unlucky for men though, I don't date.”

My new roommate raised an eyebrow. “So I suppose that means that you aren't expecting me to propose to you since you're having my kid?”

“I'm seriously hoping that you never propose to me.”

“I feel like I should be insulted by that.”

 

Several hours later, everything was finally unpacked. It honestly didn't look that different than it had before, Hanamaki's former room being the exception. The only real difference was that now it had a more “couple's apartment” feel to it than the “college boys' apartment” one that it used to have.

Realizing that, it gave me a very uneasy feeling. It took some time to convince myself that those things that happen in movies and in stories, don't happen in reality. Just because we were two single people living in the same apartment and having a baby together did not mean that we'd end up failing hopelessly in love and living happily ever after. Things like that didn't happen outside of fiction.

Tired from all the moving, I didn't feel like making anything for dinner. And if that look on Matsukawa's face was any indication, then he certainly didn't feel like it either. After a quick, thirty-second conversation, we went out to get something to eat.

We ended up choosing a fast food place; cheap and quick, perfect for a pair of college students. Since this was two roommates getting to know each other and not a date, we paid for our own food. Some people thought that was odd and gave us funny looks, but I just ignored them. It's not like we were together or anything, so it didn't matter.

As we ate, we talked a bit. Starting off on how Matsukawa knew Hanamaki and I knew Sayo, we quickly found ourselves getting along quite well. Matsukawa even gained the courage to poke fun at the way I ate, which normally would have irritated me, but I was in too good of a mood to really care.

“So what high school did you go to?”

“Aoba Johsai,” he said, a light smile staying on his face.

That wasn't a school that I was really that familiar with, though I'd at least heard of it. “That's where that Oikawa guy went, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Matsukawa said, making a face. Maybe they didn't like each other? I could see how that would happen. Based on what little I knew, Oikawa had a ton of girls after him. “Iwaizumi made him a little more fun too be around though.”

“Iwaizumi sounds like he was a pretty cool guy.” I take one of my french fries and shove it into my mouth. “I went to Kirigawa Girls' Academy, so we had no boys.” Not that that stopped any of us from having our fun. “Johzenji was pretty close by though, so I'd always hang out with some of their guys.”

“Johzenji? Seriously?”

Before he's able to make a comment on it, one of old classmates and friends appeared. “Hey Kazumi!”

“Hey girlie,” I giggled as I made room for her to sit next to me. Arisa was a part of my closest circle of friends since early middle school, though we hadn't really heard much from each other since high school. “How've you been?”

“Not as good as you apparently.” Arisa gave me a look and wink. “Since when do you go on dates?”

“I don't.”

Arisa eyed my companion, clearly not believing me. “Then who's this cutie?”

“My new roommate,” I stated flatly. Normally I would never have agreed to having a roommate and Arisa knew that, but these were... special circumstances.

Right on cue, the male sitting across from me holds out his hand for her to shake it, introducing himself in a polite way. “Issei Matsukawa.”

“You look kinda familiar,” she said, looking him over. I couldn't think of how he'd look familiar to her though, as she'd rarely ever dated when we were in high school and even then it had always been one of the guys from Johzenji, as it was the closest. Well, besides that all boys school, but we were always pretty sure that all of the guys who went there were the type who preferred men. “What high school were you from?”

“Seijoh.”

The woman's eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! You were on their volleyball team!” I eyed her suspiciously, wondering how she could know something like that without me knowing it as well. We'd gone to the same school since middle school after all. “Hey Kazumi, remember than time we all snuck out to watch Yuuji's practice match?” As soon as she'd said his name, she clasped her hand over her mouth. “I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!”

“It's fine. I'm over that asshole.” That wasn't entirely true, but it's not like it mattered. So what if he was the reason I never dated anyone anymore? It's not like it really mattered.

Matsukawa, as would be expect, was completely lost as to what she was talking about. “Mind filling me in?”

“Back in high school, Kazumi dated this guy who was on Johzenji's volleyball team.” I'd actually met him one of the times that I'd managed to sneak out of the Academy. You see, the students aren't allowed off campus without the school's permission. Obviously, I was a rule-breaker. “He was actually a year younger than us, but we didn't know that then. Anyway, things got really serious with them and then out of the blue, he just dumps her using that stupid 'it's not you it's me' line.”

“And the next day I find out he's screwing some other girl.” I didn't know that if he'd actually been cheating on me or not, but the fact that he was with someone else the next day, literally the next day, was more than enough of a confidence-crusher.

“What an asshole...” Matsukawa actually looked kind of pissed after the story was finally told. Though to be honest, there was a little bit more to it, but I wasn't ready to talk about that just yet. “What idiot would give up a girl like Kazumi?”

His irritation at Yuuji's story wasn't overlooked by the eagle-eyed Arisa. And her being her, she immediate jumped to a crazy conclusion. “Does someone have a little crush on Kazumi?”

“No way.” The male waved his hand in dismissal. It would be a problem if he had, so I was relieved to hear him deny it. “I just mean that she's a lot more fun than most girls I've met.”

“You want to sleep with her though.”

“What guy wouldn't want to?” Well, at least he was being honest. It was also a nice little confidence boost knowing that he wanted to even when he was sober. Still wasn't enough to make me consider dating him though. “Besides, I already have.”

It wasn't meant to sound cocky or arrogant, but however you say something like that, it'll be taken the same way.

“Matsu, you sly boy,” Arisa laughs, giving my roommate a playful wink. No doubt that in her head she was already jumping to all sorts of conclusions. I doubted she'd ever guess the true reasoning behind it though. “No wonder you moved in together.”

“Actually, that was Sayo's doing.”

Arisa simply raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, he must have at least been good for you to agree to it.”

“Actually, we were both kind of drunk and don't really remember it...”

“Wait, if you don't remember, then how do you even know you did it?”

Matsukawa and I exchanged awkward glances. Neither of us had told anyone yet, as we'd only just found out ourselves. After a moment of silence, he was the one to finally speak. “Kazumi's pregnant.”

“Wait, what?!” Arisa's eyes were wide for a moment before she burst out laughing. “You're telling me that Miss 'I-never-screw-without-a-condom' is pregnant? That is hilarious!” Her hysterical laughter eventually died down and she brushed a few tears from her eyes before giving a playful grin. “So, when's the wedding?”

Now it was our turn to laugh. Or mine at least, since Matsukawa only seemed capable of letting his his jaw drop open in shock from her sudden question. “Huh?”

“Try the 32nd of when Hell freezes over.”


	7. Scared

My cell phone chimed, telling me that I'd gotten a text. Sighing, I put down the bowl of ingredients that I'd been stirring and picked up the little device.

It was from my mother, which was a bit surprising. We didn't exactly get along that great... we never really have gotten along. I'd always been what you'd call a rebellious child and rarely did as I was told. Yeah, real shocker, huh?

_Shimizu's daughter is pregnant. When am I getting my grandbabies?_

I immediately typed back that that was never going to happen. Obviously that was a lie, as I was currently two months pregnant. I was still sort of in denial about the whole thing though. I was nowhere near ready to be a mother, so I found every possible way that I could to keep myself from thinking about it. Though when drowning your sorrow in alcohol was no longer an option, that became a difficult task.

I know, I know... you're probably thinking “why not get an abortion?” or something along those lines... but I couldn't do that. How could I possibly end the life of such an innocent creature before it could even be born? I don't have the heart... Besides, this was my mistake, so I had to endure the consequences.

I set my phone back down, knowing that it would take some time for her to respond. The woman had learned to text only recently, so she was quite slow at it still. Plus I had the feeling that she was going to give me a lecture about the importance getting married and having kids before you're thirty...

Returning my attention to my baking, I mixed in the last few ingredients for the cookies. By the time that I was putting the first batch into the oven, my mother still hadn't responded. She must have been working up a really good lecture this time.

In no time at all, the delicious smell of baking cookies had filled the apartment. It was a great smell and I was sure that my roommate would love coming home to such a pleasing scent.

Smiling a little, I turned on some music. It was just an old CD of mine with some of my favorite songs. Love songs, ironically. But even if I disliked being in love or a relationship, songs about love usually made the best songs and I always found myself singing along and sometimes even dancing.

“I should have guessed you'd be the dancing type,” I heard Matsukawa's voice say, announcing his arrival. Turning around, I saw him standing there, leaning against the wall.

We'd been living together for a month already, but we didn't usually spend much time together. It's not that I didn't like him or anything... I just didn't want to get close to him. The only reason we'd even agreed to live together in the first place was for the baby's sake. Neither of us had any intentions of being with the other... or that's what I assumed.

A slow song began to play and he stepped forward, holding out his hand to me. “Dance with me?” he asked, a slight grin on his face.

“That's a bit forward of you,” I said, eying him suspiciously. If he was thinking of making a move on me, I wasn't about to fall for it. I'd not so easy when I'm sober... even if I haven't had sex for about two months.

“Your loss.” Matsukawa shrugged. “I just thought you might like a dancing buddy. Plus if Makki and his girl get married, we'll be needing the practice.”

As much as I would have liked to, I couldn't argue his logic. So what did I do? I stepped forward and took his hand. No point wasting an opportunity for a little fun between friends.

Our movements were slow and a bit clumsy at first, but soon we adjusted to each other and were moving across the floor. “I never thought you'd be much of a dancer,” I teased. The kitchen was a bit small for this kind of thing, but we had enough room for our little slow dance.

“What? Can't a guy be romantic when he wants to?”

That was a good point, one that I didn't bother to argue. Instead I just let myself get lost in the moment. Just because I didn't want a relationship, it didn't mean I couldn't enjoy a romantic moment once in awhile.

The song slowed and as it did, so did our movements. Matsukawa's arms stayed around me though, even as the song came its end. There was a certain warmth in the air around us, one that drew us in and pulled us closer... Closer and closer, until there was barely a centimeter between our lips. He leaned in and then-

_Beep._

I backed away quickly and proceeded to act as if we hadn't almost kissed. It's not like it would have meant anything anyway. It might have lead to sex, but it would be just as it was the first time: no romantic attachment.

Ignoring my roommate, I picked up my cell phone. As expected, there was my mother's little lecture. However, it wasn't as creative as I'd thought it would be. In fact, it was only about a sentence or two long.

“You didn't tell her?” Matsukawa said in surprise as he read the texts over my shoulder. That was a bad thing to do. A man should always respect a woman's privacy. “Your own mother?”

“Don't...” I said in a warning tone. I didn't want to think about the little thing growing inside of me right now. Sure, I had to accept it sooner or later, but not yet. And I sure as hell didn't want to go around telling everyone about it! Just thinking about it right now was making me start to tear up.

Unfortunately, he didn't look like he was going to just drop it. “Kazumi, you can't just-”

“Issei Matsukawa, you shut up right now!” Had it not sounded like I was about to cry, I probably could have made it sound a lot more intimidating. But I suppose that it was effective either way.

My name leaves his lips in a shocked whisper, but I pay no attention to anything he says. The wall that had been holding it all back had broken. All I could do was let him pull me into his arms and hold me as I cried and let it all out..

“I'm scared...” I sobbed, gripping his t-shirt tightly. Never in my life had I ever been so scared. Nothing in the world terrified me as much as this.... I wasn't ready for this... I didn't want to be a mom. “I'm so scared!”

Matsukawa said nothing but gentle and soothing words; promises that everything would be okay and that he'd be there through it all, even if he himself wasn't ready.


End file.
